Segunda Oportunidad
by Gis Cullen
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN — Como muchas otras personas, Edward y Bella han quedado para su primera cita. Pero su conversación no es la habitual: lo primero que hacen es mostrarse sus certificados médicos. Ella emprende la búsqueda de su alma gemela y parece hallarla en Edward. Sin embargo él esconde un secreto que puede hacer añicos las ilusiones de Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**_Segunda Oportunidad_** **(adaptación)_ Cuando termine la daptación, voy a decir de que libro es y por ende el autor._**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Emma Eaton, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. ****Fanfiction**

* * *

**********HISTORIA BASADA EN HECHOS REALES**

* * *

******Capítulo 1: Belleza natural**  


Lanzando un último suspiro, abrió la puerta del bar sin saber si se iba a encontrar con el cielo o el infierno.

Desde la puerta, recorrió con la mirada el espacio notando que el bar era bastante común, tenía una decoración moderna en sus paredes que contrastaba con las fotografías de principios del siglo XX que colgaban de ellas; por la derecha había una barra, donde parte del personal se encontraba aglomerado y a la izquierda se ubicaban las mesas. Poseía una combinación que, definitivamente, le daba personalidad al lugar.

Dada la hora estaba atestado de gente, por lo que permaneció en la entrada mientras la buscaba. Sabía que no iba a encontrarla en la barra y, con un rápido vistazo, notó que tampoco en las mesas cercanas a él. Siguió paseando la mirada hasta llegar a la otra punta del bar; por un momento pensó que no había acudido al encuentro y mil razones cruzaron su mente, desde que todo era parte de una broma o que a última hora no se atrevió y dio marcha atrás.

En medio de su pequeño momento de paranoia, alguien llamó su atención. Ella se presentó a la cita, estaba en una de las mesas del fondo. Apostaba diez dólares a que había llegado antes de que el local comenzara a llenarse y que se había sentado allí buscando un lugar un poco más privado y discreto.

Al verla a ella, todo a su alrededor pasó a un segundo plano. Las risas, los gritos, el humo de los cigarrillos y toda la marea de gente que deberían servir de estorbo, dejaron de existir y sintió crecer entre ellos una imperiosa conexión.

Su corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente. Corroboró con una última mirada que no estaba equivocado, tenía que ser ella. Estaba parcialmente oculta tras las páginas de un periódico y tenía un libro sobre la mesa, no podía ser un error, habían concordado en que eso iba a ser parte de su contraseña.

Como si hubiese escuchado su nombre, ella giró la cabeza y lo miró. Edward se paralizó.

—Dios… —gimió.

No poseía una belleza radiante, espectacular y provocadora; era una belleza sutil, de rasgos delicados y aspecto angelical, mucho más cautivadora.

Tuvo que ponerse en marcha e intentó forzar una sonrisa que pareciera lo suficientemente normal.

Ambos se tomaron el tiempo de estudiarse durante el tiempo que a él le llevó cruzar el local para llegar hasta ella intentando sortear a los camareros, las mesas y las personas que se interponían en su camino.

Edward intentó parecer casual, aunque no supo si lo logró. En ningún momento desviaron sus ojos y a medida que se aproximaban pudo prestar mayor atención a cada detalle de su rostro, sus pómulos, unos apetecibles labios rosados, magnéticos ojos oscuros enmarcados por un sedoso y castaño cabello ondulado.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a su mesa. No tenía claro si fue una causalidad o una casualidad del destino, tampoco le importaba. ¿Cómo era posible la existencia de aquel ángel?

—¿Bella?

—Sí.

—Soy Edward.

—Genial.

La primera sonrisa. Se sintió aturdido.

—¿Puedo… sentarme?

—¡Oh, sí, claro, perdona! ―Reaccionó Bella.

Ocupó la silla quedando frente a la castaña. No sabía que decir, sin embargo, no importó porque en ese instante el camarero se detuvo a su lado y preguntó por su orden. Desvió su mirada hacia ella y la fijó en su bebida:, un simple vaso de leche. Finalmente, se decidió por un refresco de limón.

Sentados uno frente al otro, pudieron inspeccionarse sin disimulo. De cerca, era mucho más guapa e intensa, incluso sin maquillaje. Su cuerpo era bonito y bien proporcionado, de pechos pequeños que resaltaban gracias a su camiseta levemente ajustada; tenía largos brazos que terminaban en unas delicadas y perfectas manos, con uñas limpias, cortas y cuidadas. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo más: en el fondo, hubiese deseado que no fuese guapa.

La pena y la rabia se abrieron paso y se impusieron en él. Creyó increíble que ella fuese… _«No va a ser sencillo», _fue lo único que pudo pensar.

—¿Soy como esperabas? —Rompió el silencio, porque de lo contrario habría salido corriendo.

—No importa demasiado, ¿no crees?

—Sí, sí importa.

—Me gustó tu cara, es muy bonita. —Sonaba dulce y relajada, cargada de desgarradora ternura—. Esa fue la clave.

—Gracias.

—Escribes bien, empleas las palabras justas en el momento adecuado.

—Tengo facilidad —reconoció Edward.

— ¿Has escrito algo?

—Como pasatiempo.

—Me gustaría leerlo —comentó y al instante sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—. Bueno, si…

—Sí, claro.

Ese había sido un pequeño gran diálogo como para comenzar a romper el hielo y se instaló entre ellos la primera pausa, durante la cual aprovecharon para adaptar sus sensaciones. Edward pensó que aquello iba a ser mucho más complicado de lo que imaginó en un principio.

Ya no era solo curiosidad, era como si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos algo muy profundo hubiera cambiado en él. Podía sentirlo.

Bella suspiró.

—Escucha, esto es nuevo para mí, ¿entiendes? Ni siquiera sé… No, en realidad sí sé, pero no quiero precipitarme.

—Yo tampoco ―admitió Edward.

—Se trata de algo importante.

—Lo sé.

—Hoy charlaremos un rato, nos conoceremos, si consideramos que ha ido bien podemos intentar una segunda cita y así hasta que… bueno, tú sabes.

—De acuerdo.

—No quiero que creas que hay alguien más y que no me estoy tomando esto con seriedad.

—No es necesario…

—No lo tengo ―lo interrumpió ella—. No es un juego para mí, solo quería dejarlo en claro.

—Perdona.

Por primera vez advirtió la humedad en los ojos de Bella producidas por la tensión acumulada.

—Estás nerviosa. No tienes que estarlo ―afirmó Edward cortésmente.

—¿No lo estás tú?

—Solo un poco.

—Tienes 30… ¿Verdad?

—Sí. ¿Tú tienes…?

—Diecinueve.

—No es que realmente importe mucho la edad.

—Sí, supongo. Tal vez para los gustos, las afinidades…

Edward la traspasó con la mirada y profundizó en sus ojos. _«Diecinueve años»,_ pensó e instantáneamente tragó, intentando no hacer ninguna mueca.

—¿Sabes por qué te escogí? ―preguntó Bella

—No.

—En tu carta decías que el tiempo es solo la forma en gastamos la vida. Y también eres Sagitario.

—¿Crees en los signos?

—Soy de fuego igual que tú, solo que yo soy Leo. Sagitario es el payaso del Zodiaco y para mí, lo más importante en un hombre es que logren hacerme reír.

―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—La estás haciendo. ―Edward solo la miró y ella soltó un suspiro—. Sin secretos, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Te escribió mucha gente?

—No muchos… Una asociación católica se ofreció para brindarme ayuda espiritual y poder renunciar a esto, un hombre de 39 años, otro de 22 y dos anónimos que decían lo típico de siempre.

—¿Qué es lo típico?

—Que si lo tengo es porque lo busqué. Como si me lo mereciera.

—¿Y solo por Sagitario y por esa frase…?

—Bueno… El de 39 me pareció mayor y el de 22 tenía un pasado envuelto en drogas y no me atreví.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió escribir ese anuncio?

—¿Te importaría que algunas cosas las dejemos para más adelante? ―respondió luego de removerse incómoda en su asiento.

—No.

—No es que no quiera darte las razones, pero es muy pronto para hablar sobre mi vida y comenzar a recordar. Además preferiría que esto sea como una introducción, una primera cita con una charla sobre temas triviales como el cine o libros. Incluso si congeniamos, debemos meditarlo bien.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—De todas formas y puedes no responder, como yo lo hice, ¿por qué decidiste escribirme?

—Sigo pensando el por qué, no estoy seguro, pero tu anuncio fue bastante… revelador.

—¿Tú no lo habías imaginado?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—No creía que nadie quisiera estar conmigo.

Bella bebió un sorbo de su vaso de leche y Edward hizo lo mismo con su limonada. Ambos tenían la boca seca y recién habían reparado en ello. Cuando ella lo dejó sobre la mesa, su tono se hizo más severo.

—No quisiera ser grosera, pero me gustaría ver un certificado médico o algo que…

—Sí, lo he traído ―respondió mientras tomaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño papel y se lo entregaba a Bella.

Ella desplegó la hoja y desplazó su mirada detenidamente por cada línea. Sus ojos reflejaron una mezcla de tristeza y resignación, pero también de calma. Sin ninguna pregunta que hacerle, se lo devolvió.

—Yo también he traído uno. ―En tanto hacía un ademán para sacar su propio certificado.

—No, no es necesario…

—Sí, lo es. Léelo, por favor.

Lo sacó de entre las páginas del libro. Edward decidió complacerla y lo leyó bajo su atenta mirada. Sentía sus grandes ojos negros quemándolo, ella parecía frágil pero comenzaba a tener la impresión de que no lo era.

Él se encontraba impresionado por el valor de la chica, todavía no sabía si para bien o para mal. Ni en un acto de desesperación él hubiese sido capaz de hacer todo lo que ella hizo.

Edward se sintió inmovilizado por la información escrita en el fino papel. _«Vete. Estás a tiempo. Echa a correr», _le gritó su mente.

Cuando aceptó formar parte de esto se imaginó, o se obligó a imaginar, a una mujer completamente desmerecedora de su simpatía.

La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

—Bueno, venga. Hablemos de gustos, ¿te parece bien? —propuso Bella con una sonrisa de ánimo en los labios.

* * *

Bueno, acá les traigo esta magnifica historia de amor jajaja es mi primera adaptacion de un libro por supuesto al que amo con todo mi ser y quise que ustedes sean participes. Como dije al principio, cuando finalice el fic recien voy a decir de que libro y autor se trataba.

Los capitulos vana a ser super cortitos pero entretenidos, por lo que me atrevo a decir que se publicaran 2 veces por semana.

**sin más las dejo y espero que le den una oportunidad a _esta historia que esta basada en hechos reales_ por lo que les pido el mayor de los respetos.**

Ahora si, las dejo

se las quiere

**_Gis Cullen_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Segunda Oportunidad (adaptación)_**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Emma Eaton, Beta Élite Fanfiction.**

**wwwfacebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Ángel de la muerte.**

**.**

Edward cerró la puerta de su piso y recién al encontrarse en la privacidad que le otorgaban las cuatro paredes, fue coordinar solo lo necesario como para comenzar a sentir un sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo. Su mente era una vorágine de pensamientos y su estómago ardía, podía percatarse de la limonada queriéndose abrir paso por su garganta a causa de los nervios que contuvo durante toda la reunión y que ahora deseaban dispersarse por todo su cuerpo.

Esto era absurdo. Jugaba con fuego, ¿qué esperaba? Tenía dos alternativas: seguir o renunciar, y esta última no era una opción que le gustaría considerar. Se había jurado no hacerlo jamás y llegar siempre hasta el final, incluso cuando no sabía que es lo que podría haber allí. Lo esencial siempre era seguir.

Intentó respirar hondo para calmar las sucesivas arcadas y, sin encender la luz, caminó hasta su habitación dejando tras de sí un reguero de ropa que se perdía entre el resto de prendas, libros y otros artículos que se encontraban en el suelo. El suyo era el típico piso de soltero, el caos reinaba allí y apenas distinguía las habitaciones. La mujer de la limpieza acudía una vez por semana, y solo tenía que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para que ella organizara todo de nuevo y él tuviera otra semana para volver a dejarlo igual, así que era su último día conviviendo con tal desorden.

La primavera trajo consigo una ola de calor y él estaba desesperado por una ducha fría. Quedó paralizado bajo el primer contacto con el agua helada y permaneció un largo minuto intentando acostumbrarse a ella. Cuando se recobró, se frotó fervientemente el cuerpo con ambas manos para liberarse, de algún modo, de las tensiones del día.

Por más que trató no pudo sacarse de la cabeza a Bella. _«¿Cómo era posible?»_

—Mierda… —jadeó.

Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha con los ojos cerrados, tanteando para encontrar la gran toalla que había dejado colgada. Cuando los abrió se enfrentó a su reflejo en el espejo; medía un metro ochenta y cinco, podía ser considerado alto; su cabello era de un especial y raro color cobrizo que llamaba constantemente la atención; tenía labios finos, nariz recta y una perfecta mandíbula cuadrada. Era normal que más de una mujer lo haya encontrado sumamente atractivo, él se esforzaba para que esto fuese así. Se cuidaba lo suficiente como para mantenerse en forma y conservar sus hombros anchos, su abdomen y sus brazos marcados. Nunca sabía con qué se iba a encontrar en su trabajo y necesitaba estar preparado. A veces se preguntaba quién diablos era el tipo que tenía delante.

—Eres un cabrón —se dijo.

Sabía por qué lo había hecho, por qué respondió al anuncio. Sin embargo, ahora, después de haberla conocido, no tenía en claro por qué seguía y esto le carcomía la cabeza. Debía resolverlo y despojarse de las inseguridades que comenzaban a surgir en él cuanto antes o arruinaría todo, si es que todavía no lo había hecho.

—Vamos —se dijo a sí mismo, enfrentándose al espejo—. ¿Por qué vas a hacerlo?

_«¿El trabajo? ¿La sensación? ¿Cuántas veces perseguía al cabo de un mes o un año la gran exclusiva? ¿A dónde quieres llegar?» _Se gritaba en su interior.

—Es ella, ¿verdad? —continuó hablándose—. Te ha atrapado como la araña a la mosca, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero aquí ella es la víctima… la pobre mosca.

Bastaba con no volver a verla, era así de simple. Habían congeniado, habían vuelto a quedar, ella era perfecta, todo encajaba… No, nada encajaba porque él no encajaba. Ella era real y él no.

¿Y si Aro lo despedía? Se encontraba frente a un precipicio. Si no le hubiera prometido algo realmente sorprendente y completamente diferente…

—No lo hagas, Edward —le dijo a su reflejo—. No jodas a esa chica.

—Dios… ¿la has visto? —le respondió él—. Es preciosa.

—No es una chica, ni es preciosa: es la condena.

Cerró los ojos. _«La condena». _Volvió a abrirlos y la vio. Parecía tan real, como si ella estuviese allí tan natural, fresca, radiante… Siguió admirando su belleza, la fuerza de sus labios, el misterio de sus ojos tristes que albergaban esperanza, sintiendo sus ganas de sobrevivir; podía percibir su calor, su presencia, aquella magia que emanaba con sus gestos, su voz, su energía.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se enamoró a primera vista y apenas podía recordar con cuantas de ellas se había liado. Irina a los 17, Kate a los 20, Jane a los 25, Tanya…

Todos los días recordaba cuántas veces se había tirado de cabeza a la piscina solo para descubrir, demasiado tarde, que en el fondo no había nada y terminó estrellándose contra el duro cemento. No lograba comprender por qué le pasaba siempre, ¿por qué conocía a alguien y… ¡zaz!, su mundo se daba vuelta en tan solo un instante? Ya no era un crío. Quizá tenía que ver con su ambición, con su forma de tomarse la vida; vivía siempre al límite, rápido, intentando huir de algo… ¿Sus propios demonios?

—Ella te ha gustado —reconoció—. Ahora lo único que haces es buscar una excusa para seguir.

Se arrastró lejos del espejo, salió del baño y se vistió con pesar. Sentado en la cama lo único que podía hacer era ver el desorden, intentó no hacerlo pero no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en los cajones vacíos de su armario y de la cómoda. No había tocado nada, todo seguía en su lugar y ya habían pasado cinco meses, una eternidad para él. _«Tanya jamás volverá»_, necesitaba repetírselo, necesitaba aceptarlo. Estaba solo y le urgía llenar algo más que aquellos cajones. Necesitaba llenar su vida.

Siempre se encontraba bien cuando estaba enamorado, el tiempo no existía para él y todo era más fácil. El amor lo hacía sentir completo porque sentir la compañía de alguien era lo que más deseaba.

Apesadumbrado, miró el lado vacío de su cama. Nunca se tendía en él, le resultaba imposible. Por las noches aún sentía que Tanya estaba allí y alargaba la mano para tocarla, cuando ésta caía sobre las frías sábanas volvía a ver la realidad. Entonces se desvelaba o se atormentaba recordando sus noches de amor, el eco de su voz, su risa y eso era incluso peor. Todos sus recuerdos permanecían ocultos en los rincones más secretos de su mente.

—Eres un imbécil —volvió a decirse.

_«Un imbécil que hablaba solo»_, así que, además, estaba empezando a perder la cordura a tal punto de llegar a ese elevado nivel de locura donde se permitía mezclar un trabajo, ya de por sí imposible y arriesgado, con aquellos sentimientos que traían consigo una sensación que ya tan bien conocía.

—Es un trabajo, nada más.

De pronto, ya no lo era. En el instante en que la vio, lo supo. Ahora ella tenía un rostro, un corazón, sentimientos…

—Si te atrapa…

«_No habría vuelta atrás… ¿Y entonces, qué?»._

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, ¡olvídala! —Se recriminó en voz alta—. ¡No puedes!

Podía perderlo todo, su vida, su trabajo... Aro lo pondría de patitas en la calle. Se la jugaba, estaba saltando al vacío y lo sabía. Arriesgaba todo por ella, por Bella. Ella era maravillosa. _«El ángel de la muerte. Sin futuro»_, pensó cerrando los ojos con furia contenida.

* * *

**Algo tiene que decirles este capitulo... **

**lo prometido es deuda... 2 capitulos por semana jajaja **

**gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alarmas**.

_***** Gis Cullen *****_


	3. Chapter 3

_Segunda Oportunidad (adaptación)_

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**

**Beta Élite Fanfiction **_**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Una carta diferente**

Bella pronunció el nombre nada más abrir la puerta del piso.

—¿Alice?

No le llegó ninguna respuesta. Tampoco había luz, ni bajo la puerta de la habitacion de su compañera ni en el baño, la cocina o la salita. Estaba sola.

Muy propio de su amiga. Abandonarla en un momento como aquel. Sonrió.

Ni siquiera sabía qué habría hecho en aquellos meses de no estar con Alice, de no haberla tenido cerca, compartiendo algo más que las paredes de un piso lleno de libertad.

Dejó la chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada, las llaves en un platito de cerámica situado sobre la rinconera de madera adosada al ángulo de la pared, y se quitó los zapatos. Con ellos en la mano fue a su habitación, tan pequeña como lo era todo el piso en sí. No entró en ella. Los tiró al suelo desde la puerta y fue al baño.

Mientras regresaba a su casa, a pie, le sobrevino la urgencia de orinar. Más o menos como si su cuerpo despertara tras aquella larga hora compartida con Edward, un tiempo en el que todo, miesteriosamente, se había detenido.

Cumplió con su necesidad y se lavó las manos. El espejo frontal le devolvió su rostro, a veces se le antojaba demasiado puro, de porcelana. Temía romperlo con hacer sólo una mueca. Y esa era una de las veces.

Hizo una mueca, pero paso nada.

—Tonta. —Se dijo.

No quería pensar en él. Todavía no, se resistía. Una simple cita no bastaba, una charla informal no suplía la falta de un conocimiento mayor. Que la prisa fuera obligada no significaba que la cosa adquiriera tintes de urgencia.

No, no era urgente. Sólo necesario. Como respirar.

Bella acercó su rostro al espejo. Examinó sus ojos, las pupilas, el iris, el contorno de los párpados. Siempre los había tenido vivos y expresivos. Ahora todos decían que no había cambiado nada, pero no era verdad. Sabía que en su mirada ya no titilaba aquella chispa.

Había muerto y quería recuperarla, como fuera.

Salió del baño y vaciló. En la sala encendería el televisor y se tragaría cualquier estupidez después de hacer _zapping_ compulsivamente. Eso si no se quedaba colgada del informativo y de sus desgracias. En la habitación se tumbaría en la cama y no evitaría pensar, evocar la charla que acababa de sostener con Edward, reflexionar sobre cada palabra, cada punto de infelxión, hacerse preguntas.

Regresó a su habitación.

Prefería hacerlo ahora, en caliente. Las primeras impresiones eran las más esenciales, cuando el sexto sentido entraba en acción, o el instinto, o la intuición, o todo a la vez. Y quería llenarse de él, sentirlo vivirlo en su interior, porque habían fijado ya la siguiente cita y esa sería mucho más importante.

Se sentó en la cama y miró lo que la rodeaba. Sin poderlo evitar pensó en su otra habitacion, la de su casa, la de sus padres. La comparacion era irresistible. En ella, a través de la ventana veía un jardín, árboles, una calle cercana y más allá la Bahia Elliot, y oía el silencio de un mundo exclusivo y distante. Allí, por contra, la ventana daba a un patio de luces y siempre la mantenía cerrada para evitar las voces que fluían desde todos los pisos como los olores que se le colaban dentro impregnando la ropa y las paredes.

En apenas seis meses…

Seis meses.

Se tumbó sobre la cama boca arriba, con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y los ojos mirando el techo. No los cerró. Odiaba la oscuridad, era un preludio demasiado claro de la muerte.

Y lo que más deseaba era vivir.

Evocó a Edward, su rostro abierto, su voz, sus gestos. Le habían gustado sus ojos, sus labios y sus manos. Se le notaba tenso, pero sabía que no más de lo que estaba ella. Una cita a ciegas era siempre curiosa, pero aquello era mucho más que una cita a ciegas.

Si salía bien y pasaba el resto de su vida con él…

El resto de su vida.

—Edward. —Pronunció el nombre en voz alta.

Le gustó. Edward y Bella. Bella y Edward. La diferencia de edad no era problema. Decían que ella era mucho más adulta de lo que su edad representaba. Y él tenía algunas cosas de niño. Treinta y diecinueve. Los números no importaban.

Otra cosa, sí.

—Nunca has tenido suerte. —Se recordó a sí misma.

Cierto. Se equivocaba siempre. A Mike se lo quitó Jessica, su mejor amiga de entonces. Demetri la dejó cuando hubo conseguido lo que quería. Y Jacob…

Todo en cuatro años.

Quería llenarse de Edward, pero el simple hecho de pensar en Jacob la desanimó.

Ya no le amaba, eso seguro. Sentía pena, rabia, dolor. Por los dos. Ni siquiera lo odiaba, no podía.

"_No odies a quien hayas amado", _decía el poema.

El odio era un sentimiento que no deseaba sentir y un lujo que no podía permirtirse, no quería que le amoragara justo los momentos en los que lo que más necesitaba era todo lo contrario.

Ademas fue culpa suya, la única que no lo vio.

Se lo dijeron, la advirtieron, la previnieron, y no les hizo caso. Vieron en Jacob lo que ella no supo ver, ciega desde el primer día.

No quiso llorar. Llevaba por lo menos casi un mes sin hacerlo. Justo desde el día en que decidió cambiar, romper con la catarsis, escribir aquel anuncio y jugarse el futuro a cara o cruz. Desde entonces se sentía mejor, más libre, más consiente de las pequeñas cosas, de la bendición de cada amanecer y la paz de cada anochecer. El amor era una ansiedad tanto como una necesidad fisiológica.

Incluso habia algo de romanticismo en lo que había hecho.

Estaba segura.

Amor por carta, a la desesperada, al límite.

Nadie estaba tan solo como para que no hubiera alguien parecido en alguna parte. Otro hijo de la desventura.

—¿Te gusta o crees que te gusta? —Se preguntó despacio.

Gustar.

Qué extraño. Antes se creía exclusiva, particular. Quería escoger. Se sentía fuerte para decidir, ahora en cambio ya no podía.

—Bueno, sí, escogiste una carta. —Musitó.

Una carta entre seis, y sólo tres de ellas sinceras.

Logro apartar a Jacob de su cabeza y volvió a Edward.

Tal vez lo habría conocido igualmente, aunque de otra forma habrían sentido algo el uno por el otro.

Tal vez.

Alargó la mano, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y extrajo la carta de Edward. Estaba encima de todo, abierta. La había leído una docena de veces, y lo haría una docena de veces más, o dos, o tres. Las que hicieran falta. Con cada lectura descubría algo nuevo, una inflexión diferente, una luz más radiante. Y ahora que lo conocía era como si escuchara su voz.

_… por que el tiempo es sólo la forma en que gastamos la vida, y a veces hay que ponerse una venda en los ojos para no ver el reloj ni mirar el calendario. O romperlos. Basta con dejarse llevar, y sentír, y gastar esa vida a manos llenas para que no quede nada en el último adiós. En la vida real el amor es un sueño para dos, en el que frecuentemente uno sueña y el otro se deja soñar. Nosotros en cambio soñaremos y nos dejaremos soñar, al mismo tiempo, juntos…_

Buscó aquel otro párrafo.

_En el funeral de Lady Di, en verano de 1997, alguien pronuncio una frase que me viene a veces a la memoria, pero que nunca, hasta ahora, había sabido comprender y valorar. La frase dice: __**"El tiempo es demasiado lento para los que esperan, demasiado rápido para quienes tienen miedo, demasiado largo para los afligidos, demasiado corto para los alegres, pero, para los que aman, el tiempo es una eternidad". **__¿Por qué el amor siempre va relacionado con el tiempo? Créeme que he entendido tu grito publicado en el periódico. Lo he escuchado. Aunque no me escojas a mí, me gustaría conocerte. Alguien dijo otra frase en cierta ocasión: __**"Los poetas crean castillos en el aire, los locos los habitan, y los psiquiatras cobran el alquiler". **__Podemos crear un castillo y habitarlo. Y por supuesto pasando de psiquiatras. _

Había sido una carta diferente. Las otras dos, la del hombre de treinta y nueve años tanto como la del de veitidós, eran mucho más desesperadas. Hablaban de muerte, no de vida.

Empezaba a pensar que había tenido suerte.

Una extraña forma de verlo, por supuesto.

* * *

ahhh, acá el 3º capítulo, nose por que pero me encanta, desde la primera vez que lei el libro lo ame y no paro de leerlo y buscar hasta el mas minimo detalle. Siempre encuentro algo nuevo. Soo... a lo mejor y mañana subo el siguiente cap...

ahora si las dejo...

Gis Cullen


	4. Chapter 4

_Segunda Oportunidad (adaptación)_

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**

**Beta Élite Fanfiction **_**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. **__**Fanfiction**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Metido en una guerra**

El tiembre del teléfono le arrancó de su abstracción. Estuvo a punto de no contestar. Finalmente lo hizo con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda anulaba el volumen del televisor. La familiar voz de Emmett, su mejor amigo, le hizo volver a la realidad.

—¿Edward?

—Ah, hola.

—Venga, suéltalo. ¿Qué tal?

No tenía que habérselo contado. Fue un momento de debilidad. Ahora era demasiado tarde.

Ya le había llamado de todo antes, así que ahora…

—Aún no estoy seguro.

—¿Cómo que no estás seguro?

—Hemos hablado un rato y hemos vuelto a quedar, nada más.

—Descríbela.

—Metro cincuenta y cinco, muy delgada, poco pecho, cabello castaño largo y ondulado, ojos y labios preciosos, angelical…

—No sigas. —Lo detuvo Emmett—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí.

—¿Edad?

—Diecinueve.

—¡Un bombón!

—¿Qué esperabas, que tuviera treinta o cuarenta?

—Pues sí. Su anuncio decía _"rehacer la vida". _Lo de _"rehacer" _indica un pasado, una experiencia, mucha historia por detás.

—Pues ya ves.

—¿Así que vas a seguir?

—Es lo que estoy planteando.

—Te lo dije: eres un cerdo. Si antes me parecía mal, ahora que sé que se trata de una cría de diecinueve años…

—Eso no cambia nada, ella es mayor…

—Edward…

—¿Qué?

—Me da que te ha gustado.

—Bueno, es preciosa, sí, pero…

—Mira que estás vulnerable, y a ti cierto tipo de chicas, casualmente como la que estás describiendo, te ponen siempre el cerebro al revés…

—Vamos Emmett, no estoy tan loco.

—Tú estás loco. —Rectificó él—. Lo malo es que tus locuras siempre arrastran a los demás. Recuerda cuando terminé en un calabozo toda una noche por una de tus gracias.

—Vale.

—No, vale no. eso fue hace ocho años. Ahora ya no somos unos críos. ¿De verdad crees que un reportaje merece esto?

—No va a pasar nada. —Le aseguró—. Nos hemos dado unos días de margen, volveremos a vernos y entonces se lo diré o… ¡Joder, no sé!

—Yo sí sé. Vas a cagarla. —La voz de Emmett sonaba seria y sincera—. Eres el mejor amigo del mundo, pero en cuanto se te mete algo entre ceja y ceja, y más si tiene que ver con el trabajo… entonces eres un cabronazo, tío. Vas a meterte hasta el fondo, ya lo verás.

—Tú estuviste saliendo tres meses con aquella chica que tenía problemas de esclerosis en una mano.

—¡No es lo mismo, por Dios!

—Pero sabías que no ibas a llegar a nada con ella.

—¿Es que piensas llegar a algo? —Se horrorizó Emmett.

—¡No! ¡Y no me cambies las cosas! ¡Joder, acabo de conocerla y aún estoy un poco conmocionado! ¡No es lo que esperaba y sí, es increíble, una preciosidad!

—Dinamita.

—Me estallará a mí, descuida.

—No, en eso te equivocas, le estallará a ella. Tú das bastante bien, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué te ha contado?

—Nada. Hemos dejado todo lo desagradable para la segunda cita.

—¿Y tú? ¿Le has gustado?

—Creo que sí.

—¿Lo ves? ¿No ha sospechado nada?

—No.

—Qué hijo de puta.

—No te voy a contar nada más, te lo juro.

—Soy el único que te aguanta. Si no me cuentas a mí, ¿a quién lo harás?

—A nadie.

Les incordió un pequeño silencio. Por el auricular se escucharon sus respiraciones,ambas agitadas. Edward vio que en la televiosion una muchedumbre corría y gritaba sosteniendo en lo alto el cadáver de un niño muerto cubierto con una sábana blanca sobre unas camillas. Todos eran hombres. Nunguna mujer. Se daban golpes en el pecho y en la cabeza. Parecian entregados al dolor y haber perdido el control.

—Edward, en serio.—Emmett recuperó la formalidad—.Tanya se fue y se acabó. Sal cuanto antes con otra, y pásalo bien, pero no busques sustitutas ni vayas de héroe romántico ni mezcles el trabajo con…

—No lo haré.

—Es que si esa chica… ¿Cómo se llama?

—Bella.

—Pues si la tal Bella se te pone mimosa…

—¿Me crees capaz de ser tan bestia y aprovecharme?

—No es eso, es que encima puedes palmarla tú.

—Mira, sé de qué va esto. Una cosa es tenerlo y otra desarrollarlo.

—¿Lo ves? ¿A quién estás defendiendo, a ella o a ti?

—Mira, no te soporto en plan _"hermano mayor"._—Se cansó Edward.

—Yo a ti sí. Y ojala hubiera salido mal. Me da mala espina, ¿vale? Y por cierto, está entrando Rosalie. Será mejor que cuelgue porque sino tendré que explicarle de qué va esto.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Pues por eso mismo. Mañana nos vemos.

—Bien.

Cortaron al unísono. En la televisión seguían hablando de la vida y la muerte en algun país árabe, tal vez Palestina. Niños y piedras. Gritos y odio. Lágrimas y tanques. Había conflicto en muchas partes, en medio mundo, y aunque deseaba cubrir alguno, marcharse lejos, sobre todo desde lo de Tanya, sabía que sus posibilidades eran mínimas.

Le faltaba demasiado.

Tal vez todo.

Y había guerras en muchas otras partes. Allí mismo.

Él andaba metido en una.

* * *

Bueno, acá ya podemos empezar a ver de que se trata todo esto... realmente Edward se esta portando como un HDP ¿Ustedes que piensn?

**Otra cosa: prometo terminar en cap de 80 y el epilogo de AI. para antes de este finde. **

sin más, las dejo.

_*****Gis Cullen*****_


	5. Chapter 5

_Segunda Oportunidad (adaptación)_

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**

**Beta Élite Fanfiction **_**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**_

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Oportunidades reducidas**

Alice llegó a las once y media de la noche, cansada, pero manteniendo su constante sonrisa colgada de los labios.

La escucho arrastrarse por el breve pasillo, dejar sus cosas en su habitacion, visitar el baño y, finalmente, la vio aparecer por la puerta de la sala. Intercambiaron una rapida mirada antes de que la recién llegada se dejara caer sobre la butaca libre.

—Escupe —exigió.

Bella la quería y la admiraba. Su capacidad, su personalidad, su fuerza interior… no era guapa, pero no conocía a ningún hombre que no deseara intentar algo. Solía enloquecerlos. Su energia fluía igual que el agua en una fuente. Y era una energía fresca, liberadora y contagiosa. A veces se preguntaba qué tenían en común, máxime para vivir juntas. Alice era toda una mujer, de carnes firmes y ya peligrosamente abundantes, pechos generosos, caderas rotundas, rostro redondo, ojos brillantes, labios finos y cabello negro azabache por encima de los hombros. Además iba muy maquillada.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —Bromeó Bella—. ¿Has tenido un buen día? Sí, sí, perfecto. Mira que bien, ¿y tú? Oh, pues verás…

—Cariño. —La detuvo Alice—. Mira la hora que es, me duelen los pies, no he cenado ni voy a hacerlo porque me da pereza meterme en la cocina, vengo de trabajar, nada de montármelo con un tío, y lo único importante de hoy, de ahora mismo, eres tú. Así que venga, suéltalo. ¿Qué tal?

—Interesante.

—¿Interesante? ¿Eso es todo?

—Hemos hablado una hora, superficialmente, sólo para conocernos y nada más.

—¿Tiene de verdad la edad que te dijo?

—Sí.

—¿Es guapo?

—Sabes que no me importa eso.

—¿Es guapo?

—Diría que sí.

—Dirías que sí. —Hizo un gesto de resignación—. ¿En qué trabaja?

—Ni idea.

—¿No se lo has preguntado?

—No.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Alice.

—Por que no quiero correr, ni pensaba someterlo a un tercer grado o que creyera… Qué sé yo. Hoy nos hemos conocido un poco y nada más. Alice, cariño, él está como yo.

—Está como tú, pero ha sido él quien ha respondido a tu anuncio, no al revés.

—No tenía aspecto de asesino en serie. Y por supuesto me he asegurado.

—¿Te ha demostrado…?

—Llevaba un certificado médico, sí.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior. Bella sabía que todavía le costaba hablar de ello, emplear la palabra, así que ella no lo hizo. Bastante hacía su amiga con seguir a su lado, con no haberla dejado sola. Superó el pequeño bajón y continúo con el interrogatorio, igual que una madre preocupada por el bienestar de su hija a pesar de que Alice sólo tenía dos años más que ella.

—Descríbemelo.

Se lo describió, especialmente sus ojos, sus labios, sus manos… Su amiga fue asimilando la información. Mientras lo hacía fue alzando las cejas, al terminar no pudo evitar decir:

—Oye, esto es una broma, ¿dónde está el truco?

—No hay truco.

—Cariño, lo que me estás describiendo no abunda, a no ser que lo hayas visto con ojos y gafas color rosa.

—Me ha parecido bien. Normal. Es todo lo que puedo decirte.

—Así que vas a arriesgarte.

—Al contrario, es mi último hombre, no puedo arriesgarme. —Le confió ella.

Alice sostuvo su mirada, apenas parpadeó. Luego se levantó de su butaca y se acercó a la de su compañera. Ésta le hizo un hueco y las dos quedaron sentadas muy juntas y apretadas, con Alice abrazándola.

—Ya sabes que tengo miedo —dijo mientras la acariciaba.

—Lo sé —respondió Bella—. ¿Crees que yo no?

—Ya hablamos mucho de todo esto cuando me dijiste lo que ibas a hacer, pero ahora…

—No puede ser peor que como estaba antes, deprimida y hundida. Al menos esto me da fuerza para seguir. Por favor…

Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla y la estrechó un poco más contra sí. Bella se arrebujó entre sus brazos.

—Estás loca —dijo Alice—, pero te admiro.

—No digas eso.

—Tienes más valor del que yo jamás llegaré a tener.

—Míralo desde mi punto de vista. ¿Qué tiene de malo intentar ser feliz? Cada circunstancia te da un tipo de felicidad distinta. Y la mía es esta, aquí y ahora. No puedo aspirar a más. No tengo nada más, y no quiero vivir sola el resto de mi vida. Para eso prefiero terminar antes.

—Calla, por favor. —Se estremeció Alice.

—Mira, cada cual es como es y reacciona como reacciona. Tú no puedes saber qué harías si te hubiera sucedido a ti. Sabes que para mí el amor es lo más importante. Dar, recibir… no quiero renunciar a eso, las oportunidades se han reducido, eso es todo. No puedo pretender ser como las demás, ni conocer a alguien normal o de forma natural, pero todavía tengo una vida.

Una vida por gastar. Por quemar.

Siguieron así, juntas, inmóviles a lo largo de un puñado de segundos que pronto se convirtieron en minutos. Inmóviles como dos estatuas, salvo por dos pequeños detalles: la mano de Alice, que seguía acariciando la cabeza y la mejilla de Bella y las dos lágrimas que silenciosamente iban cayendo sobre su perfecto cabello ondulado para hundirse en él sin dejar rastros.

* * *

**Pobre bella, enserio... el sabado subo el siguiente cap por que ya lo tengo. **  
**no las jodo más **

*****Gis Cullen*****


	6. Chapter 6

**_Segunda Oportunidad (adaptación)_**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**

**Beta Élite Fanfiction **_**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Otra cita**

Se encontró con la llamada perdida al abrir el celular y con el número de ella impreso en la pantalla. Lo había memorizado, así que el nombre también aparecía encima de las nueve cifras.

_Bella._

Edward se apoyó en la pared más cercana. Había estado pensando, aun así, el momento decisivo era aquel. Podía olvidarse, no llamar, darle a entender que pasaba. O podía llamarla y abrir una puerta que no sería fácil de cerrar.

También podía decirle la verdad.

—Es mi trabajo, ¿sabes? Lo siento. ¿Por qué no colaboras…?

La verdad no servía de nada. Ya no. La perdería, y por encima de todo quería volver a verla.

—Le harás daño.

Ya la conocía, el resto lo inventaba y todo terminaría. No sería tan dificil escribir…

Edward continuó mirando la pantalla del celular.

¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?

No la había apartado de supensamiento en aquellos dos días. Peor aún, había soñado con Bella. Paseaba con ella, nada más, los dos tomados de la mano y charlando, riendo. Ni siquiera hubo algo sexual. Y al despertar, el sabor de boca era tan delicioso como amargo fue el choque con la realidad y su brutal desencanto.

—Te gusta. —Se estremeció.

¿Y qué? ¿Tenía algún sentido?

Volver a verla no les haría daño. Mejor decírselo cara a cara, recibir la bofetada, sentir la herida de sus lágrimas. Había sido un estúpido. Él y su maldito instinto, su afán de protagonismo, sus ganas de subir cuanto más rápido mejor.

Tenía la excusa y se aferró a ella.

Hizo la llamada.

Todavía pensó que el destino le echaría una mano, que ella tendría el celular desconectado y que ya no volvería a intentarlo. Pero no fue así. Escuchó su voz al otro lado, llena de promesas y música.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Te has adelantado.

—Esta noche he de ir a cenar a casa de mis padres, y ellos no saben nada. No quería que me llamaras estando yo allí, comenzarían con las preguntas, ¿entiendes?

—Claro.

—¿Cómo estas tú?

—Todavía un poco… Sorprendido.

—Yo también.

—No sabía si querrías…

—¿Seguir?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no?

¿Por qué no? No supo qué decir y se quedó en silencio a lo largo de unos cuantos embarazosos segundos.

—¿Sigues ahí?

—Perdona.

—Tu carta era menos convencional, más apasionada. —Pareció burlarse ella.

—Sí, se me da mejor escribir. —Reconoció él.

—Eso es bueno. Admiro a la gente que sabe verter sus sentimientos en un papel. Oye… —Cambió el tono para decir—. No estás convencido, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí lo estoy. —Edward cerró los ojos y apretó el puño libre—. Quiero volver a verte.

—Y yo a ti.

Apretó todavía más el puño, y los ojos. En la oscuridad vio un millón de luces cambiando de formas y colores. Volvía a tener la boca seca y el corazón al límite.

—¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos?

—¿Mañana? —Propuso Bella.

—Tengo trabajo. ¿Qué tal el sábado? Podemos ir al cine, luego cenamos… Así tendriamos tiempo de charlar.

—De acuerdo, el sábado, ¿donde el otro día?

—Sí.

—¿Prefieres a primera hora, a media tarde…?

—A primera hora. ¿Las cuatro?

—Las cuatro, bien. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta ahora?

—Adelante.

—¿En qué trabajas?

Fue rápido. No tenía preparada la respuesta, pero aun así fue rápido.

—Soy fotógrafo.

—Suena interesante —murmuró ella.

—He de dejarte.

—Hasta el sábado.

—Sí, cuídate.

—Y tú.

Cortó la comunicación, pero continuó apoyado en la pared de la que no se había movido, en medio de la calle, rodeado de personas anónimas y el tráfico habitual de cada día. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del ruido. Estaba como en una cúpula de cristal, aislado del mundo entero. Ahora, sin embargo, todo volvía, y multiplicado por diez. Un estruendo ensordecedor lleno de voces, pasos, motores…

Otra cita. Edward frunció el ceño.

Fotógrafo.

Bueno, era lo más parecido a la verdad. Después de todo, también hacía de fotógrafo cuando era necesario.

* * *

**Bueno comenzamos con las actualizaciones... que les parecio? hoy vy a estar pasandoles los siguientes cap a la beta por que con estos adelante por lo menos tress :p**

**bueno, no las jodo mas... **

**nos seguimos leyendo..**

** Gis Cullen **


	7. Chapter 7

_Segunda Oportunidad (adaptación)_

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**

**Beta Élite Fanfiction **_**www facebook com/ groups/ elite. Fanfiction**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Descubrimientos**_

Salieron de la sala rodeados por la flora y la fauna habituales de la primera sesión de la tarde: silenciosas parejas de novios adolescentes aislados en su paraíso terrenal, chicos y chicas prepúberes riendo y hablando a gritos como si estuvieran solos en el mundo, personas mayores que preferían esa hora a las restantes, mucho más llenas y con largas colas frente a las taquillas de los multicines.

Sus brazos se rozaban. Era el único contacto. Ese y el de sus miradas, mucho más intensas, mucho más fugaces, siempre buscando encontrar desprevenido al contrario, algo difícil, porque chocaban una y otra vez, enredándose entre el misterio, las dudas, las vacilaciones.

Apenas habían hablado al encontrarse en el bar, salvo trivialidades, y en el cine los dos estuvieron pendientes de la intriga de la pantalla. Tres horas despúes del encuentro, perdidos de nuevo los nervios iniciales, sabían que era el momento de las revelaciones.

Caminaban sin rumbo.

—Aquí cerca hay un parque —murmuró Bella—. ¿Quieres que vayamos?

—Sí.

—Es que así no tendremos ruidos, ni habrá humo. —Quiso justificarse—. Odio el tabaco. No sabes lo mucho que agradezco que no fumes.

Ni siquiera tuvieron que variar el rumbo. Sus pasos les llevaron directamente al parque, todavía con un buen número de madres, abuelas o asistentas cuidando de un enjambre de niños y niñas pequeños en la zona de juegos dado el buen tiempo. Entraron en él y buscaron la parte más alejada de los gritos infantiles. Sobre el césped, entre los árboles, las parejas o los grupos de chicos y chicas surgían como setas bajo el último rayo de sol del día. Cuando encontraron un espacio Bella se dejó caer en el suelo y se sentó, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo. Edward la imitó. Las rodillas de ambos quedaron separadas apenas por unos centímetros. Podían tocarse con sólo alargar una mano, aunque no era el caso.

La última mirada fue desnuda.

—¿Por dónde quieres empezar? —preguntó ella.

Edward tragó saliva.

Verdades en medio de una gran mentira.

Porque lo único que no podía hacer era…

Estaba bloqueado.

Ella parecía aún más maravillosa que el día de la cita a ciegas. No era un espejismo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. —Reaccionó—. Es que eres tan…, preciosa.

—Gracias. —Bajó los ojos por primera vez antes de recuperarse—. Venga, va. Empecemos por la familia. Te toca.

Edward ya no luchó.

—Soy hijo único, mis padres viven, están casados hace treinta y tres años. Él tiene cincuenta y nueve y ella cincuenta y seis. Son muy activos. Papá tiene un taller de artes gráficas y mamá todavía hace de secretaria. Así que…, no hay más.

—Mis padres son más jóvenes. Se casaron muy pronto. Ella tiene cuarenta y dos y él cuarenta y tres. Tengo dos hermanos más pequeños, chico y chica.

—Me dijiste que no lo sabían.

—Cierto.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que ahora no es necesario. Les haría sufrir inútilmente. Cuando llegue el momento se los diré, y no será hasta que la enfermedad se manifieste.

Aquella naturalidad le hizo daño.

—Si fuiste a cenar a su casa significa que no vives con ellos.

—Me fui de casa cuando lo supe. Vivo con una amiga que se llama Alice. Es divina. No tiene mucho espacio, pero no hay problemas, nos llevamos muy bien.

—¿Qué les dijiste para irte de casa?

—Que quería emanciparme, nada más. Pero fue problemático y… bueno, no me gusta mucho hablar de ello. ¿Y tú, dónde vives?

—Tengo mi propio piso.

—Vaya. —Hizo un gesto significativo con la cabeza.

—Más bien es un agujero, ya sabes.

—Puedo imaginarlo. —No le dejó columpiarse en la vaguedad de la conversación y, tras mirarlo con mayor fijeza, dijo—. Segunda fase. ¿Qué te pasó?

—¿Cómo me…?

—Sí.

Escuchó la primera voz gritando: _"No, no, ¡no!"._

Y una docena de voces más: _"No lo hagas", "¡dile la verdad, ahora!". "Si das el paso, ya no podrás volver atrás, no seas cerdo". "¡Eres un cabrón!"…_

—Fue una estupidez. —Su propia voz sonó igual que una derrota, apenas un hilo cargado de sinrazones—. Tuve una relación con una chica y no usé preservativo.

—¿Aquí?

—No, en Nueva York. Fue algo…, inesperado.

—Pero con una sola vez es muy difícil…

—Lo hicimos varias veces, toda una noche y buena parte de día. Dijo que se quería venir conmigo, que era el primer hombre de su vida… Bueno, no sé, pasó y ya está.

—¿Cómo te lo detectaron?

—Un año después. Tuve una etapa de mucha flojera, cansancio, así que me hicieron unas pruebas. Creían que era hepatitis, pero no. Entre todas las pruebas una fue esa y… Salió positiva.

—Cuando te conocí, pese a todo, pensé que había sido por un tema de drogas o algo así.

—¿Te di esa impresión?

—No sé, perdona. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Pues no fue por usar una jeringuilla contaminada, ni por ser gay, te lo aseguro.

—Ya sé que no eres gay. Se te nota.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué?

—Por cómo me miras.

—¿Cómo te miro?

—Mitad alucinado, mitad sorprendido, mitad embobado.

—¡Vaya, por Dios!

—No, me gusta. Eres un encanto.

—Me habían llamado de todo menos _"encanto"._

—Siempre hay una primera vez. ¡Eh! —Vio que él bajaba ahora los ojos—. No te enfades.

—No me enfado.

—Soy demasiado directa, ¿verdad?

Estaba inclinada hacia adelante. Su mano acababa de posarse en su rodilla izquierda. Sintió deseos de besarla. Se enfrentó una vez más a sus brillantes ojos brillantes, lo mismo que sus labios rosados y húmedos.

—Escucha, ¿cómo eres tan fuerte?

—¿Fuerte? ¿Qué dices? ¡Estoy cagada de miedo!

—No lo parece.

—¿Porque hablo así, con naturalidad, y de cosas tan importante como lo que nos pasa? ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Tú también pasaste por ello. Primero te hundes, se te cae el mundo encima, todos tus planes de deshacen como un castillo de arena bajo la lluvia. No hay futuro, no hay nada. Pero queda la esperanza. Nadie sabe cuándo va a morir, todos creemos que lo haremos de viejos, a los noventa o cien años, pero a lo peor mañana nos atropella un coche. Nosotros sí lo sabemos, más o menos, tenemos una fecha de caducidad, son cinco. Yo no quise rendirme ni tirar la toalla, y tú tampoco, sino no estarías aquí. Yo reaccioné con ese anuncio y tú lo hiciste respondiéndome con esa carta. Pero reaccionamos, que es lo único que importa. Yo no llamo a eso ser fuerte. ¡Es el miedo el que nos mueve, pero da lo mismo! ¡Sino, no estaríamos hablando de dar un paso tan importante!

—Bella…

—No, espera. —Frenó su vehemencia—. Ahora me toca a mí.

Edward sintió que lo desarmaba. No era difícil. La mano en la rodilla, la mirada, el suave jadear de su pecho cuando se emocionaba…

Retiró la mano.

—Me enamoré —susurró como si hubiera revelado un secreto inconfesable.

No podía ser de otra forma. Estaba seguro.

Absorbió cada palabra de ella y la introdujo en su mente.

—Se llamaba Jacob. Bueno…, se llama. Todos decían que no era trigo limpio, que no era de fiar, que era esto y aquello y demás. Y yo, con la venda en los ojos y como una ingenua, cumpliendo con el ritual y el papel que dice que las tontas entregamos nuestro corazón a quien no lo merece. —Abrió y cerró las manos en un gesto de impotencia—. Se me puso el cerebro al revés, porque de todas maneras creo que es la única forma de amar, con entrega absoluta. Para mí sólo existía él, y claro, lo hicimos. Era… como tocar el cielo con las manos, me gustaba, ¿entiendes? No sé si te pareceré promiscua, pero para mí el sexo es la máxima expresión del amor. Vivía, reía, la vida era radiante. ¡Estaba enamorada! Dios, ¿sabes lo que es eso? ¡Enamorada!

Se detuvo por primera vez, como si reflexionara sobre la dimensión de la palabra. Tardó en volver a respirar.

—Sigue —pidió Edward.

—Tomamos precauciones durante casi un año, hasta que me dijo que, puesto que éramos novios, quería hacerlo sin preservativo. Por lo menos algunas veces, cuando yo no estuviera ovulando y todo eso. Yo le dije que sí. Le quería, no pensaba en quedarme embarazada. Confiaba en él. Lo hicimos y a los tres meses él me dejó, se enamoró de otra. —Sus ojos se endurecieron un poco—. Fue cuando descubrí su doble vida, la forma en que había estado engañándome. Fue sincero al comienzo, en parte, porque también se enamoró de mí y por eso duró tanto. Pero después… me dijo que no quería atarse, y que conmigo iba de cabeza a eso y que no funcionaría, porque no podía prometerme nada, y menos no intentarlo y hacerlo con otras. Supe que estaba conmigo y al mismo tiempo se lo montaba con una de su trabajo y con otra de su edificio, casada.

—Fue un cerdo.

Acabó de decirlo y la palabra le quemó el alma.

—El día que me llamó para decirme que tenía el SIDA y que me hiciera el test… Ese fue el segundo peor día de mi vida.

—El primero fue el de los resultados.

—Sí, _cero positiva. _—Lo dijo con firmeza—. Y tuve suerte. Tú debes saberlo, hacerte ese test a tiempo y descubrir que tienes el VIHte da más años de vida y más oportunidades. Lo peor es no saberlo y descubrirlo cuando ya es tarde. Si más gente se lo hiciera…

El sol ya se había puesto. Todavía había luz y una excelente temperatura, pero Bella se estremeció, así que buscó su chaqueta y se la colocó por encima de los hombros. Cerca de ellos una pareja se besaba sobre la hierba, devorándose el uno al otro, ajenos al mundo entero. No era la única, aunque sí la más expresiva. Otras se limitaban a estar tumbadas, hablar, acariciarse…

—El resto ya lo sabes. —Concluyó ella—. Por el momento sólo soy eso, _cero positivo._ Lo demás puede tardar diez años.

El límite. Siempre se hablaba de diez años. Algunos lo superaban, cuidándose, permaneciendo alerta y vigilantes. Otros, quizá la mayoría, no tenían tanta suerte.

—Diez años es mucho tiempo —dijo él.

—No cuando es una cuenta atrás.

—Si descubren la maldita vacuna…

—¿Y quién va a esperar un milagro?

Fue Edward el que tomó la iniciativa ahora. Alargó su propia mano y atrapó la de ella. Era muy suave. Una caricia. Enredó sus dedos con los suyos y le acarició el dorso con el pulgar, Bella le dejó hacer, sin nunguna resistencia.

—No somos más que tiempo. —Suspiró la muchacha—. Si no hay tiempo, ¿qué nos queda?

* * *

**Bueno, ya en este capitulo se dice lo que tiene y si, Bella tiene VIH una enfermedad horrible la verdad. pero... que piensan de Edward? se la esta mandando fulero he! a ver como hace para salir de esta situacion que solo se metio... pendejo!**

*****Gis Cullen*****


End file.
